wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ame.
. This is Ame's sona. Do not steal coding art, or content. In a nutshell: Amethyst + Wof dragonity + creativity __TOC__ . Appearance there > Ame has purple-black scales, and through her loss of SeaWing stripes, her scales slightly glow while her conscious is active, making it hard for her to sleep, and play pranks that involve sneaking around in the dark. Her head-fin had is veryyyyy long. This was caused by a gene malfunction, so the SwiftWing gene to have hair growth went into her sail. She is often praised for this by her salon person, as this is extremely 'rare and 2/3 of the dragons with this condition are news anchors. The bad thing, though, is her mom wished she had it herself, and treats it like its HER sail, and makes Ame manage it like is a feral tiger. Her eyes, a blue-purple, are nothing special. . Personality * funny * creative * wacky * random * either likes u a bit, likes u a lot, is nuetral, or hates u when it comes to friendships * optimistic * good at keeping secrets * curses way too much, surprised she hasn't got in trouble with a teacher yet * cant stay mad at somedragon, always forgives, which is kinda bad because she cant hold grudges 'Likes:: dancing, Victorious, ''memes, ''RAGE COMICS, me, dragons who always have a comeback, Teen Titans, Fall Out Boy & Imagine Dragons. Especially ''Irresistible, Uma Thurman, ''& ''Bet my life, Demons '''Dislikes: Dragons who hate on you for no reason at all, dragons who think they are soooooooooo great and are actually not anywhere near, dragons who take everything you say seriously and even though you are known 'for joking around . Abilities |-|Physical= VERY ''VERY ''VERY accurate/keen sense of smell, which is kinda bad, since she can smell BAD things well too. 16/13 eyesight, can see more shades of blue/green/purple. but oh my GOD, red ink like on a pen gives her mass headaches just thinking about it. too much red of any hue gives her a smaller headache, too. Her touch is ok, but shuts off in the dark. so she is reliant on hearing at night. |-|Mental= Her memory is weird, too. While most people, as far as she has heard, remember an object thet say a year ago and nothing else like the background or anything, she remebers the entire scene, but the vision fades and becomes more transparent. very good at talking while learning, as she manages to get as and bs while talking the entire class. . Trivia *there are edits on the wiki! *my second sona *hates math fiercely *would like it if you went into her relationships *got a badge because of her . Relationships feel free to add!! please do acb order bc it easier for all of us. * [[Bermuda|'Bermuda']]: hasn't gotten 2 no that well yet, but she saw her at a camp last summer. Ame thinks bermuda is pretty creative, wants to know her better nobody must like me this has been here 2 weeks your soo meeeen . Gallery add here if want Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Tribeless Dragons